A boy and his dogs!
by Rainbowdragonqueen
Summary: While walking around on Christmas Eve Reid comes across a mother dog and her three pups inside a box! Reid (;p) and find out more of this new family. Warning this before Reid joins the BAU!


**hello everyone this is my first Criminal minds story i hope you enjoy this. this had come to me around chistmas time and never got aroun to actually write it down. i'll tel you this ... i love stories that certain animals(mostly dog) and kids that defy the "The Reid effect" and this is one of those stories. ta~ta my little hatchlings! **

**enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own criminal minds XP**

* * *

Pain coursed through her body like fireworks exploding at midnight on new years. The pain is unbearable; she howled and growled as she tried to push. Her body heat had risen hours ago and it seems to get hotter on this cold December day. She felt that she no longer needed to push leave her huffing and panting. She was left weak.

The three year old pure breed German Shepherd was weak, tired and hungry. She shiver as felt a rush of freezing cold wind being sent her way. This was enough to let her know not to fall asleep just yet. She shifted and turned to look at her three bloody pups. It only took a second to move them and begin cleaning them properly. She felt a shiver pass as she began nursing. If she could, she would be praying to whatever great force that was up there, to take away the great pain that made her heart heavy.

That pain is the only reminder she has of her former master's betrayal to her. That he never truly cared about her. If he did, she would be giving birth indoors by a warm lit fire. But he didn't, and she had to have them out in the harsh winter weather. Tho this had happened a few short days ago, it feels as though it was many long years ago. Unwantedly, the horrific nightmare that is her reality slowly crept up from the deep depth of her mind began to surface.

Unwillingly, she started to remember what conspired against her just a few days ago.

_*flashback*_

_The German Shepherd and her master walk though the front door of their home after a long day. They had gone to the vet for one final checkup. The female dog was happy from what she understood the vet had said the she will give birth to three strong healthy pups within the next week. Oh how that was such wonderful news for her. Although she seems quite oblivious to her master's somber mood, who from they moment they got inside he glared and grumbled. He has once again gotten the urge to go hunting but he can't because that bitch has to stay indoors until the pups arrive and even after they do she must stay close to her pups or they die. Like he gives a rats as about that._

_Not only that but he is also in an abundance amount of debt that always seem to multiply when his back is turn. There is no way can be able pay the debt and feed the bitch and her basters once they're born. He gave an inhuman growl as the urge became stronger. With the small amount of money that he receives from the competitions that the dog had is never enough to pay for his debt. He needs a new way of gaining cash but how. But first he needs to quinsh his urge and get rid of the bitch._

_"JUNO!" the man barked. Scaring the dog in question. " Get up! We're going for a walk."_

_He sneered at her. She knows that look, it's the look he would give those dark hair female humans before they start bleeding on the ground, motionless. She whimpered as she was pushed out to the harsh weather._

_*end flashback*_

Juno jumped out of her memories as she heard crunching snow. She whined softly, hoping that whoever it was has come to save. A silly thought, she knows but that's how she truly felt. She can't believe all humans are cruel because of what her former master has done. She maybe young but she's certainly not naÃ¯ve. Something told her that she have a good where she can raise her pups happily. That feeling was getting stronger as the crunching of the snow got louder.

A figure stopped at the entrance of the alleyway she was in. From what she she can see the human was tallâ€" taller than her former masterâ€" and male from her standpoint. He looked around as if something caught his attention then he started to walk away. Nononono NO! Juno started to whine and whimper louder hoping that the man would come back. If he leave then all her hope will be crush.

To her her amazement, the man did return. Juno did all she could to make him to convince him to get closer. He did until half way to her then began searching his person something. He took something out from his front pocket then a bright light shine through the alley land on her and her pups. The man gasped as his landed on her. She sniffleed and whine.

The man stepped closer to young mother. His posture became stiff and shake. Then slowly soften when he notice the pups.

"Oh no..."

His voice was soft and made her feel save. Her feeling were right, this man will give her a home.

"Don't worry girl," the man whispered. "I'll help you."

He unbuttoned his jacket and wrapped around the pups then lift them up. He glance down to the mother. Juno knew at once what he was asking for- to follow him.

The walk was not long only a few minutes until the man, though now that she can see more clearly looked more like a child than a full adult, maybe still a teenager. The young man was breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably but he still managed up the steps. To open the door, he shifted the bundle to one arm.

"Come on girl get inside." His voice was shaky and shivered. "You'll warm up faster by the fire."

She watched as the boy put her pups down on the couch and walked back into the hall. She heard noise down the hall but she didn't go investigate wanting to be near her pups. Then he came back wearing different clothes and some pillows and blankets. He place the biggest pillow in the center of the room, then the pups. Juno walked and placed herself close to her pups. The room was so warm and safe that she couldn't help but fall sleep. The last thing she saw was the young man smile at her.

She should really get to know his name.

* * *

Doctor Spencer Reid is a genius with IQ of 187, got his first doctorate at 17, just finished his second and already started his third. He can read 20,000 words per minute and finish a book under ten minutes. He's... Extremely utterly bored. Christmas is tomorrow, he had to cancel his flight to las Vegas since it was snowed in. He read all the books in his apartment and the bookstore closed about two hours ago. There has to be something to do around here that could distract him long enough before he falls asleep.

"Gah!" Spencer stomped to the front door. "Maybe a walk could clear my mind."

Once outside he notice there was less than an inch of snow and increasing. He'll just go around the corner and back, shouldn't take long. As much as he dislikes the cold weather it can be quite refreshing. His thoughts quickly race back before winter break had started. His life had practically change and for the better too. If he passes the entrance exams by this time next year he'll be in the FBI. Hopefully in the BAU.

Who knew that getting notice by one of the guys who started the BAU might be get into the FBI faster than you thought. Sure he might still had gotten in but it would have taken years! At least now he is closer to his goal than he was before. This turning out be great. It would have better if he wasn't going to wake tomorrow all lone in his apartment. Most of his neighbors are with their own family and friends, including his roommate Ethan.

The young adult shook his head, he came out to clear his mind not to fill it up. He needs a distraction. He listen for anything that wasn't his own footsteps. As he closer to an alley, he could a soft whine come from the darken place. He stopped in front of the entrance trying to see what could be emitting the noise.

From what he heard it could have a dog. A shiver went down his spine when his thoughts went there, dogs did not like him and the feeling is mostly mutual. Spencer decided to leave seeing now it was a bad idea to come here. He would have been able to do it the calls of the dog wasn't so...heartbroken. That's the only way he seem to explain the desperate pleas.

"Come on Reid, you want to be an FBI agent, right? You'll have to be near them sooner or later. Might as well do it now!"

Mustering up want little courage he has, Spencer went back to the alley and entered it. A very dark and cold alley that could hold a very dangerous creature. Oh why didn't he bring a torch with him? For a genius he can very idiotic at times. He always has some kind of light with him for emergencies like this. He search his person until he reached the front pocket of his overly large coat.

He pulled out pocket size flashlight and turned it, moving it and look for the dog. The light finally landed on the dog inside a sideways turned box. Just by looking a her he could she is a young German Shepherd purebred. And had three little pups sucking her, their most likely not going to survive if they stayed out here. Before he knew it he had already reached the box knelt to met the mother's eye.

She was begging, for what he didn't know, but it did pull his heartstrings. He barely acknowledges the comforting words that he had spoken to her. He took off his over coat wrapped it around the pups and over to their mother, hoping that she is strong to walk. Lucky him, she was, and she is most likely had been domesticated thrown out. That thought made Spencer's blood boil, how could a person be so cruel to throw out a beautiful creature like this dog, one that is a mother too.

Spencer shook that thought away since he was already opening the door to his apartment. He told the dog to stay put by the fireplace as he went down the hall to his room. He got rid of his wet clothes and got into clean freash pajama pants and a cotton white T-shirt. He then went to hall closet and grabbed the spare pillow and blanket. He went back to the living room and place the biggest pillow he had (it's actually Ethan's but who cares really) in center between the couch the fireplace.

Carefully he put the newborns on the pillow and watch as the young mother made her way to them. She placed herself close to the pups and she seemed to circle around them for protection. Spencer smiled at the action. He felt his eyes droop but he had force himself awake. He had to do few things before he could fall asleep.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls. He filled one with water and the other with leftover chicken that old Mrs Murphy gave him this morning to eat. He was going to throw it out anyway, why not put to better use. After all that he went back the dog a place it where she can see it when she wakes up. When that was done he plop down on the couch and slowly drifted to sleep. He had one last thought.

"I should really find a name for her."

* * *

**be on the look out for the next chapter ok.**

**Reid and review!**

**Xx rainbowdragonqueen Oo**


End file.
